As the awareness of product safety and demands for higher performance and safer appliances, electrical/electronic products, manufacturer of various appliances, power suppliers, power connectors, and wall outlets are looking for new ways to improve the safety of these products. Products such as surge protectors, leakage current detection interrupters (herein after “LCDI”), and ground fault circuit interrupters (hereinafter after “GFCI”) are only a few examples. These products protect against current-surge protection, voltage-surge protection, leakage current protection and ground fault protection. However, they share a common deficiency: protection against wire breakage and/or fire protection. From time to time, power cords are broken/damaged by small animals such as rats or by accidental cuts during house renovation. For appliances demanding large current such as electrical stove, electrical dryer, or air condition units, fire hazard is a great concern to their users. In case of emergency such as fire or explosion, a safety device with power cord/power connector that can prevent damages during these situations is greatly needed. Such safety device is able to detect the emergency such as fire and/or explosion, to cut off the electrical power from its source, to sustain the fire and/or explosion and to prevent further damages.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.